Dungeons and Robots Wiki
Welcome to the Dungeons and Robots Wiki This is the wiki for the Dungeons and Robots video game being developed by Glow Game Studios. Further information may be found at: http://www.indiedb.com/games/dungeons-and-robots Portals Armour Enemies Gems Glossary of Terms Player Character (Ajax) Equipment (Off-hand items) Weapons Plot It is the 31st century. Planet Earth, the once beautiful blue globe, is now nothing more than a wasteland, unable to sustain any form of life. The depletion of its resources and the wars that were made in order to control them, were the final nail on the coffin of the planet. Mankind, however, would not perish without a fight, for these wars were also the events that ultimately sparked the willpower for escaping the dying planet. Thus, a space colony was manufactured. Many admired this gigantic feat which would lead earthlings to new frontiers. Alas, this admiration could not be farther from the truth since this action was merely a try of mortal beings to grapple onto the last chance they had for survival. Some had even called it a suicide mission into deep space. At this time, though, there was no room for doubts or second thoughts. Controls were operational, engines were fired up and everything was in order. The long journey of Humanity’s finest structure into the darkness of the unknown had just begun. Many generations passed while the last survivors of Earth were traveling through space. The memory of the planet was now so distant that it was considered a myth by most people aboard. Their long journey would finally come to an end as the colony approached its destination, planet TSI-5. At last, Mankind had a place to call home. The planet was hospitable and full of promises and there would be a new start for everyone. This new home had to be shaped up a bit. Resources had to be found and cities had to be built. The amount of work was considerable and help was needed. Robots were manufactured in order to provide a solution to these problems and soon progress was made. The humans had evaded Death’s grasp, their reign would continue and more nice surprises were waiting around the corner. During the seeking of valuable resources, the colonists of planet TSI-5 stumbled upon something magnificent. It was a mineral in crystal form. It shone like the brightest day back on Earth and it was as clear as the most wonderful lakes before the devastating weapons of the wars vaporized them. The mineral was taken in for examination and it was named Pure Crystal, a rather simple name for something that was hiding wonders never witnessed before by the human race. Over time, the abilities of Pure Crystal were discovered one by one. The mineral was able to provide all forms of energy needed with a slight change in its molecular structure. It enhanced the abilities of anything that used it as raw material or if it was mixed with other materials. The possibilities were many. This, of course, further boosted the progress that was made. Robots obtained A.I., transforming them from mere working machines to individuals. Everything was fuel efficient. The greatest merit of Pure Crystal, however, was beyond any imagination. It gave humans the power of opening portals to parallel universes. It was a token from the gods to mortals for surviving their doom. At least that was what half of the population believed. The other half, naturally stricken by human curiosity, thought that the crystal was hiding even more secrets and, possibly, even the mystery of life itself. The researchers also had the same range of opinions and it was just a matter of time until a series of experiments would be conducted in order for more knowledge to be acquired. However, after all the miracles that had happened, Mankind was about to have a big, nasty surprise. The menace of the energy sphere that was created, as a result of the experiment, was so devastating, it shook TSI-5 as a whole. Those fortunate enough who were near the site of the event, immediately disappeared from the face of the planet, the atoms of their bodies ripped apart in a most violent way. The unlucky ones would die horrible deaths caused by diseases which appeared after the experiment went wrong. Oddly enough, only organic life forms were affected both by the energy blast and the diseases which sprang to existence after that. Everything else remained there, intact. Mankind had perished. They had won the battle for survival on Earth but Death ultimately won the war on TSI-5. If anyone could look down on the now lifeless planet, they would only see Humanity’s work helpers roaming the land. Among them, though, there were two robots that were special. However, no other robot was aware of that. The minds of the two researchers were tormented for only a few seconds but the torture’s duration seemed like more than an eternity. After everything was over, they found themselves in the bodies of work helpers. Unable to acknowledge what had happened to them, they chose to isolate themselves from one another, keeping their identities secret. In the years that followed, both of these robotic men constructed and programmed their own robots, eventually creating their own small civilizations based on the doctrine they followed before the experiment. Today, most of what is left from the glory of human race is now crumbling to dust. Buildings lie in ruins, a lot of robot helpers have been deactivated and Pure Crystal resources are fading away. The new civilizations that emerged are now on the same track as Mankind once was. Their only hope of survival is to send missions through the portals in search of Pure Crystal. A planet from a parallel universe has indeed been found and its Pure Crystal deposits are really promising. The residents of that planet however, will definitely not let the invaders plunder their valuable mineral without a fight. You are one of the robots which were sent to search, mine and deliver Pure Crystal back to TSI-5. Welcome to a future of survival struggles and hidden agendas. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse